youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Jacksepticeye
Seán William McLoughlin (born ), better known as j'acksepticeye' or Jack, is an Irish YouTuber who uploads gaming videos and occasionally vlogs. He created his YouTube account on February 24th, 2007, but he started uploading videos from November 12th, 2012. About Jack refers to himself as the last remaining Bossatronio from the planet Bossatron (Spore). He is friends with muyskerm, PewDiePie, LordMinion777, Markiplier, ChaoticMonki, CinnamonToastKen and many others. He does various series on games, where the episodes of a particular series are spaced out with 3–5 days in between. His favorite game genre is adventure. He has stated that his favorite game is Shadow of the Colossus. Some famous series Seán has done are The Escapists, Subnautica, The Sims 4, Grand Theft Auto 5, SKATE 3, Happy Wheels ''and ''Undertale. His non-video-game series include: “Reading Your Comments”—in which he responds to comments on either YouTube, Twitter, or Tumblr—regular vlogs—in which he shares, talks about his life or what's going around the channel—and “Drawing Your Tweets,” in which he draws things suggested by his fans on Twitter on a whiteboard, be it a real one or a computer program simulating one. He has a girlfriend, who's name is Wiishu, (actual name is Signe) from Denmark. She hasn't been shown, appeared, or introduced in any of Jack's videos, but she did join Jack and some of his friends - Bob, Wade and Molly - in his Revelmode charity stream on Twitch when they were playing Overwatch, has been mentioned in a vlog and can be seen in the background with Jack in PewDiePie's PAX 2016 vlog and has a few videos up in her own channel. They are living together. Some fans did ship Markiplier and Jack together as a couple, and their ship name is Septiplier, quote, "Septiplier Away!". People constantly hated on Signe for "denying septiplier", even though Jack has stood up to the act and mentioned on Tumblr that he is "still a human" and he deserves the basic right to make his own choices in his life. Jack has a friend/editor helping him with his video productivity. His name is pixlpit or Robin. Robin has appeared in a Worms Clan Wars video as a secondary player, and in "Oh Sir...!" - The Insult Simulator videos. He is also an animator that has made animations for Jack and other YouTubers such as PewDiePie, Markiplier and the Game Grumps. History :See also: Vlog | READING YOUR COMMENTS #11 | ORIGIN OF MY NAME The nickname “Jack” comes from his childhood. His mother and siblings gave him the nickname because in Ireland, another name of Sean is John, and another way to spell John in Ireland is Jack. The term “SepticEye” also came from his childhood. When he was still in school, he got a severe injury to his eye which later became infected, and his friend began calling him "JackSepticEye" after figuring out that Seán's mother called him Jack. Seán would later use the nickname as his YouTube username. Seán lives in Athlone, Co. Westmeath, Ireland, and lives in an apartment in the city now. He used to live with some friends (they moved), they did appear in a vlog once. He is very well known for his green hair and has the highest ranking in his home country. Seán attended college twice in Ireland, the first time (in Music Technology) he did not finish college, but the second time (in Hotel Management) he returned, he graduated with the degree. Jack has an energetic personality and enjoys playing all sorts of games ranging from AAA games, to flash games, with his favorite games being Shadow Of The Colossus, DARK SOULS and Undertale which are in his top 5 as well. He sometimes speaks Irish in his videos such as various religion songs and some phrases in Irish (Here are some examples). Jack is an agnostic atheist, which means he doesn't believe in God, but cannot disprove God's existence. He lived in the countryside with his parents as a kid. Later on in life, he lived in a cabin in the woods with his parents, grandparents, and siblings. Jack has two sisters and two brothers, all of which are older than him. His three favorite foods are cookies, cakes and ice-cream. He first put a webcam in the video Amnesia the Dark Descent – WATER ASSHOLE – Walkthrough Part 3 Gameplay/Commentary/Facecam,and from there he started putting it in almost every video. He started saying "Top of the mornin' to ya, my name is jacksepticeye.." in the video Maere: When Lights Die - HUGE SCARES - French Indie Horror game - Gameplay/Commentary. Also in that video, he first started using his outro music by TeknoAXE called I'm Everywhere. Community There are several games made for him that he has played: * Jacksepticeye Game * Jacksepticeye's 1 Million Subscriber YouTube Party Massacre * j a c k v e n t ur e * Jacksepticeye's Paradox * Jack to the FUTURE! There are also several other games (such as Happy Wheels, Turbo Dismount, NoLimits 2, Clustertruck, ''LittleBigPlanet 3'', Far Cry 4 and Geometry Dash) in which some levels are made for him.' He may not have played every single game and/or level made for him, but this shouldn't matter because Jack simply loves the fact that people actually make things for him, whether they are good or bad, whether they're real or virtual, whether he's aware of their existence or not. Jack has done a livestream of Happy Wheels #100 on November 26, 2016. He finished the longest series on his channel along with Reading Your Comments. The first song that was made for Jack was a dubstep remix made by BooVox and is called ''JackSepticEye ''and was published on his channel on December 17, 2013.'' The second one, which is called ALL THE WAY, was published on Seáns channel on July 22, 2016. The song was made by schmoyoho . But there are a lot more songs he hasn't uploaded. Quotes * "Uhhh, DETAINED!!!" (Papers, Please) * "MOTHER APE A**" (Happy Wheels) * "Oh...That's all broken ankles!" (When a character falls from a height, usually in Parkour games.) * "F**KIN' HELL!" (Whenever stressed or failing at a game) * "Top of the mornin' to ya laddies, my name is jacksepticeye and welcome to game! (current intro) * "Hello, all you beautiful people. My name is jacksepticeye." (old intro) * "Hey, hey, guys, what is going on? I am back for another ___________." (first intro) * "C-C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!" ''(When an in-game character performs a multi-kill.) * ''"SCREW YOU BILLY!!!" (When Billy dies, gets injured, or when Billy does something that Jack doesn't approve of) (At random times when Billy is seen) * "Speeeeeed is keeeey!" (Mostly in Happy Wheels, Turbo Dismount and Skate 3, but pretty much every game where speed is related) * "HAAAAAAAPPY WHEEEEEEELS!!!" (In the start of his intro, where he is stating the game, if he is playing Happy Wheels) * Calm your tits, *name of a character or person*!” (Whenever jacksepticeye panics) * "GO, BILLY, GO!!!" (When he does a bottle run in''' 'Happy Wheels) * ''"Well, see ya later, Billy!" (Whenever he leaves Billy behind in Happy Wheels) * "YOU WANNA TUSSLE?!?" (When a character wants to fight him) * "NOTHING STOPS....THE SQUATCH!!!!" (When he uses the "Sasquatch" in Turbo Dismount) * "OOOOOWWWWW PINK LIGHTNING" (When he uses the pink tricycle in Turbo Dismount) * "YOLO B***HES!" (When he does something reckless) * "Blasphemy of the highest order!" (When he makes a mistake) * "LIKE A BOSS!" (when he gets a difficult thing done) * "Thread the needle!" (When he attempts something that requires precision) * "LOOK AWAY CHILDREN!!! web cam" (When he sees something that is mature) * "GOOO JACKY BOY!!!" (When he starts a level with Mr. Dismount in Turbo Dismount) * "Flips for days!" (When Jack sees a character any game doing flips) * "F**KA YOU, GAME!" (When he has either outsmarted a game or when he is pissed off at a game Park Reference) * "I DON'T WANT YOUR COOKIES!" (Whenever there is a creepy girl in a game) * "And a hop, and a skip, and away we go!" * "F**K IT!" (When he fails at something) * "Look at this sexy beast!" (Usually in Kerbal Space Program, when he creates something he labels as beautiful/majestic) * "Hey Ma!... MA!! what is happening while pointing finger at screen! 'S awesome...!" (When he sees/does something crazy going on in game) * "TWISTY NIPPLE FRESHNESS!/TWISTY FRESH NIPPLES!/MY NIPPLES ARE SOOOO TWISTY FRESH RIGHT NOW!" (When he is excited about something) * "Well that does it for this episode of on screen!/Well I'm going to leave this episode here! If you liked it, punch that like button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! Aaand, high fives all around! (does two high fives in the air while making high five sounds). But thank you guys and I will see all you dudes...IN THE NEXT VIDEOOO!" (Outro) * "BALLS? I LOVE BALLS!" (When something mentions balls or when he does anything involving balls in circles) * "Limber, loose, RUBBER GOOSE!" (In Happy Wheels. in a level where you have to move a lot, such as ball falls and jet falls) * "SHOW ME YOUR GAME FACE... GERRERRRRRRRR!!!" (Whenever he's about to attempt something very difficult) * "GO JACKY BOYYYY!" (In Turbo Dismount, when using his face on a character at the beginning of a level) * "OFF ROADING B***HES!" (When usually in Grand Theft Auto V he goes off roading in his car) * "LOOK AT THESE +1 BICEPS!" (whenever strength is involved) * " 'STICKY BOMB! " (When he is playing Grand Theft Auto V and throws a Sticky Bomb) * "BOOPER DOOPER!!" ''(When he's really excited, or he doesn't have anything else to say) * ''"Go away, smelly!" (When an enemy comes near him) * "STOP WINKING!!"(When he plays Cleverbot and Evie or Boibot starts winking) * "Let me sniff your butthole!" * "BALLS-A-ROONEY-TOONEY!" (When he messes up) * "I'm a whale biologist, damnit!"(When talking about animal or human anatomy) * "A-Wooshie woosh!" (Undertale) * "That is bull to the sh*t to the bullsh*t!" * "aShimmy Shammy" (Super Mario Maker) * "DETAINED!!" (Papers, Please) * "GLORY TO ARSTOTSKA, GREATEST COUNTRY, MOTHER PROUD!!" (Papers, Please) * "GLORY GREATEST COUNTRY!!" (Papers, Please) * "Sweet!" (Whenever something good or cool happens when he plays Ori and the Blind Forest) * "Here comes fun!" (When an object, sometimes actually fun or sometimes sarcastic, is thrown at him or an enemy. Used most commonly in CHKN) * "Oh me nads!" (Used to referencing balls) * "Now we're/you're sucking diesel" in an Irish accent ''(When he does something really well after continuously trying) * ''"F**KING SNOWPLOWS!" (Turbo Dismount) * "Just like a Majestic Eagle Sasquatch" *''"SUCK MY TESTICLES/ARSE!" (Whenever something fails/dies)'' *''"CAN'T WE ALL JUST GET ALONG?" (when people aren't "getting along")'' *''"Peistagesistos!"'' *''"I'm Trippin' Balls!!!" (When he's playing a game and everything goes weird, like an acid trip, his username when playing a multiplayer game with friends) *""Christ on a bike cycling to mass on a Friday" *""Christ on a bike" (when something crazy/annoying happens) *""When In doubt, Segway Steve!" (While playing happy wheels, mostly with spike falls) *""I'm trying to find stuff to fucking kill myself."" (Who's Your Daddy) *""If you liked it punch the like button up the ASS like a boss!!"" (Happy Wheels - Part 1) *""Some people call you ugly, but I call you the FUCKING FATTEST BITCH EVER!""(Happy Wheels - Part 2) *""OH HARRY NIPPLES WRAPPED IN PLASTIC!!!"" (Happy Wheels - Part 95) *""Stop saying fetch it's never going to happen!"" (Happy Wheels - Part 99) *""No one dies a virgin Felix, life fucks us all."" (Gential Jousting) *""Where's my penis equality?"" (Genital Jousting) *""It's just in my ass."" (Happy Wheels - Part 100) *""Now all you have to do is... NOT SUCK A DICK!!"" (Happy Wheels - Part 100) *""My fingers smell like ass..."" (Happy Wheels - Part 100) *"Mark, red means stop so STOP BREATHING!" (CRINGEMAS CHARITY LIVESTREAM) *"They better be long or really hard." (Clustertruck #18) Games that jacksepticeye has played This is an incomplete list of games that jacksepticeye has played on his channel. * diep.io * Totally Accurate Battle Simulator * Oh Sir!! The Insult Simulator * :the game: *Genital Jousting *futureself * 100 Floors * 1916 :: Der Unbekannte Krieg * 404Sight * 60 Seconds! * Happy Wheels * I Am Bread * 72 * 7Days * 90 Second Portraits * A Good Husband * A Good Snowman Is Hard to Build * A Good Wife * AaaaaAAaaaAAAaaAAAAaAAAAA!!! for the Awesome * Absolute Drift * Action Henk * AFFECTED * Afraid of Monsters: Director's Cut * Afterlife: The Game * Agar * Airscape: The Fall Of Gravity * Akinator * Alien: Isolation * Alone * Alone in the Rift * Amateur Surgeon * Amazing Frog? * Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs * Amnesia: The Dark Descent * Among the Sleep * Angry Birds Star Wars II * Animal Inspector * Anxiety Attacks * Aperture Tag: The Paint Gun Testing Initiative * Apotheon * ARK: Survival Evolved * Arma 3 * Assasin's Creed IV: Black Flag * Attack On Titan Tribute Game * Autocraft * Baking Simulator * BattleBlock Theater * Battlefield 3 * Battlefield 4 * Battlefield Hardline * Be The Slender Man * BeamNG.drive * Ben and Ed * Berlin'82 * Besiege * Best In Show * Betrayer * Big Bad Wolf * BioShock Infinite * Blood and Bacon * Bloodborne * Bloody Good Time * boibot * Boson X * Breach & Clean * Breaking The Bank * Bridge Constructor * Bridge Constructor Stunts * Broforce * Brothers – A Tale of Two Sons * Budget Cuts * Bully: Scholarship Edition * Bungee Jumping * Bunny Man: Lost Souls * Burnout Paradise: The Ultimate Box * Can Your Pet * Cards Against Humanity – Pretend You're Xyzzy * Catlateral Damage * Chicken Walk * chimbot * CHKN * Christmas Shopper Simulator * Christmas Shopper Simulator 2 Black Friday * Cities: Skylines * Citizen Burger Disorder * Classroom Aquatic * Clone Drone in the Danger Zone * Cloudlands : VR Minigolf * Clustertruck * Colina * Concerned Joe * Contrast * Cook, Serve, Delicious! * Cookie Clicker * Cosmic Trip * Crashtastic * Creepy Zone * Critical Annihilation * Cry of Fear * Crysis 3 * Cyberspace * Dark Cut * Dark Cut 2 * Dark Souls * DARK SOULS II * DARK SOULS III * DARK SOULS: Prepare To Die Edition * DayZ * Dead By Daylight * Dead Rising 2 * Dead Rising 3 * Dead Space 3 * Deadbolt * Deadpool * Death: Unknown * Deep Down Dark * Deep Down in Space * Depth * Deputy Dangle * Destiny * Destroy the Porn * Diep * Dino Dearest * Dishonored * Divide By Sheep * DmC: Devil May Cry * Don't Let Go! * Don't Shit Your Pants * Don't Starve * Don't Whack Your Teacher * Donald the Return * Doorways: Prelude * Douchebag Beach Club * Douchebag Life * Douchebag Workout 2 * Douchebag's Chick * Dr. Langeskov, The Tiger, and The Terribly Cursed Emerald: A Whirlwind Heist * Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen * Dreadhalls * DreadOut * Dream * Dropsy * Drunken Robot Pornography * Duck Game * Dude, Stop * Dumb Ways to Die * Dumb Ways to Die 2 * Dumpy: Going Elephants! * Dying Light * Dying Light: The Following * either * Eko * Electronic Super Joy * Emily is Away * Enforcer: Police Crime Action * Entwined * ERIE * Error #53 * escape from lavender town * Escaping The Prison * Euro Truck Simulator 2 * eviebot * Eyes The Horror Game * Face Swap * FaceRig * Fallout 4 * Fan Fright! * Far Cry 3 * Far Cry 3 – Blood Dragon * Far Cry 4 * Far Cry Primal * Farming Simulator 2013 Titanium Edition * Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly * Façade * Feed And Grow * Feed The Head * FEIST * Fibrillation * FINAL FANTASY X * Fingered * Firewatch * First Person Lover * Five Nights at Freddy's * Five Nights at Freddy's 2 * Five Nights at Freddy's 3 * Five Nights at Freddy's 4 * Five Nights at Freddy's- Sister Location * Flappy3D * Fleeing the Complex * Flockers * Floculus Bird * Floppy Frog * Fly in the House * FNaF World * Forklift Man * Fran Bow * Game Dev Tycoon * GAME OF THE YEAR: 420BLAZEIT vs. xxXilluminatiXxx #rekt edition Montage Parody The Game * Gang Beasts * Garbage Day * Garry's Mod * GasoSta * Geometry Dash * Ghouls Forest 3d * Give Up * Give Up 2 * Go Home, You're Drunk * Goat Simulator * Golf With Friends * Gone Home * Goofball Goals * Google Feud * Grand Theft Auto V * Grass Simulator * Grave * Grow Home * Guedin's Attack on Titan Fan Game * Guns of Icarus Online * Guns, Gore & Cannoli * Guts and Glory * Half-Life 2 * Handless Millionaire: Season 2 * Happy Wheels * Hard Time * HELIX – The NEXT level * Hell Waltzer * Hello? Hell... o? * Hello Neighbor * Hide * HITMAN * Hitman Absolution * Hobo * Hobo Prison Brawl * Holopoint * Hot Date * Hotline Miami * Hotline Miami 2 * how do you Do It? * How Hot * Human Resource Machine * Human: Fall Flat * Hungry Arcade Machine * HunieCam Studio * HuniePop * Hurt Me Plenty * Hyper Light Drifter * Höme Improvisåtion * I am Bread * i saw her across the world * i saw her standing there * i saw her too, with lasers * Ib * ILLUSION – Ghost Killer * Imscared – A Pixelated Nightmare * inFAMOUS First Light * inFAMOUS Second Son * Infiltrating the Airship * INFINIDEER * Ingrown Toenail Removal Surgery * Insert Title Here * INSIDE * Its Always Monday * j a c k v e n t u r e * Jack to the FUTURE! * Jacksepticeye Game * Jacksepticeye's 1 Million Subscriber Youtube Party Massacre * Jacksepticeye's Paradox * Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy * Jazzpunk * Jeff the Killer * Job Simulator * Journey * Judith * Just Cause 2 * Just Cause 3 * Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes * Kerbal Space Program * KEYBOARD DRUMSET FUCKING WEREWOLF * Kill The Bad Guy * Kill The Plumber * Killing Floor * Killing Floor 2 * Kingdom * Kitty Powers' Matchmaker * Kona * Kraven Manor * Kung Fury: Street Rage * Lakeview Cabin Collection * LASIK Eye Surgery * Lava Inc. * Left 4 Dead 2 * LEGO Worlds * Lemma * Life Is Strange * Life: The Game * LIMBO * Little Inferno * LittleBigPlanet 3 * Lone Survivor: The Director's Cut * Lord of the Aisle * Lorryrider * Lucius II * Lullaby for an Electric Toaster * Lumber Island * Mad Father * Mad Max * Maere : When Lights Die * Mario Kart 8 * Mark of the Ninja * Max Payne 3 * Maximum Override * MaximumVR * Medieval Engineers * Meditations of a Mobile Device * Meeuw * Mental * Mental Hospital: Eastern bloc * Mental Torment Episode One * METAL GEAR RISING: REVENGEANCE * METAL GEAR SOLID V: GROUND ZEROES * METAL GEAR SOLID V: THE PHANTOM PAIN * Metamorphabet * Metro: Last Light * Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor * Midnight Man (Classic) * Minecoaster * Minecraft * Minimal Theory * Mirror's Edge * Mirror's Edge Catalyst * Missing: The Distant Island * Modbox * Monument Valley * Moonbase Alpha * Mortal Kombat X * Mount Your Friends * Move Or Die * Muddy Heights * Muddy Heights 2 * Multitask * Museum of Simulation Technology * My Only * Neverending Nightmares * Next Car Game: Wreckfest * Nightmare House 2 * No Limits 2 * No Man's Sky * No Time To Explain * Nyctophobia * Ocean Rift * Octodad: Dadliest Catch * Oddworld: New 'n' Tasty * OlliOlli * OlliOlli2: Welcome to Olliwood * Omegalodon * Ominous * OmniBus * One Chance * One Finger Death Punch * One Late Night * One Night Stand * Operate Now: Appendix Surgery * Operate Now: Arm Surgery * Operate Now: Brain Surgery * Operate Now: Dental Surgery * Operate Now: Ear Surgery * Operate Now: Eardrum Surgery * Operate Now: Epilepsy Surgery * Operate Now: Eye Surgery * Operate Now: Heart Surgery * Operate Now: Heart Surgery * Operate Now: Knee Surgery * Operate Now: Nose Surgery * Operate Now: Scoliosis Surgery * Operate Now: Stomach Surgery * Operate now: Tonsil surgery * Orcs Must Die! Unchained * Ori and the Blind Forest * Outlast * Outlast 2 * Overgrowth * Overwatch * P.T. * Pact With a Demon : Episode 1 * PAIN * Paint the Town Red * Papers, Please * Papyrus's Big Christmas Adventure * ParrotCoaster * Party Hard * Pesadelo – Regressão * pewdiebot * PewDiePie: Legend of the Brofist * PewDiePie's Tuber Simulator * Photobooth * Piñata Bash * Plague Inc: Evolved * Planet Coaster * PlanetSide 2 * Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare * Please, Don't Touch Anything * Plug & Play * Plush * Pokeslender * Pokémon 3D * Pokémon GO * Pokémon Red * Poly Bridge * Pony Island * Portal 2 * Portal Stories: Mel * Portal Stories: VR * Presentable Liberty * Pretentious Game * Pretentious Game 2 * Prison Architect * Probably Archery * Project Wheels * Proton Pulse Plus * Prototype 2 * Psycosis * Quantum Break * QWOP * RacketBoy * Radical Rockits * Raspy Hill * Real Horror Stories * Rec Room * Red Dead Redemption * Red Faction Guerrilla Steam Edition * REIMAGINING :the game: * REPLAYING :the game: * Rescuties! VR * Resident Evil 4 * Resident Evil 7 * Riddle School * Riddle School 2 * Riddle School 3 * Riddle School 4 * Riddle School 5 * Riddle Transfer * Riddle Transfer 2 * Rides With Strangers * Rift Coaster * Rift Coaster HD * Rift Park * Riftmax * Riftwings * Riftwings * Rinse and Repeat * Risk of Rain * Road Redemption * Robot Rice Cooker Revolt * Robot Roller-Derby Disco Dodgeball * Rock Of Ages * Rocket League * RONIN * SCP-087-B * Scrap Mechanic * Scribblenauts Unlimited * Sem Saída * Senza Peso, a mini Opera * SEUM: Speedrunners from Hell * Shadow Blade: Reload * Shadow of the Colossus * Shelter * Shelter 2 * Shia LaBeouf: Meme Master Dating Simulator * Shovel Knight * Shower With Your Dad Simulator 2015: Do You Still Shower With Your Dad * SightLine: The Chair * SimplePlanes * SimpleRockets * Sir, You Are Being Hunted * Siren: Blood Curse * SKATE 3 * Skeletal Dance Simulator * SkyDIEving * SledgeRift * Sleeping Dogs * Slender: Flashlight * Slender: The Arrival * Slenderman' Shadow: Sanatorium * Slenderman's Shadow * Slendytubbies (Original) * Slime Rancher * Slither * Smoking Simulator * Sniper Elite 3 * SOMA * Sonic Dreams Collection * Sonic.exe * Sortie En Mer * South Park VR * South Park: The Stick of Truth * Space Pirate Trainer * SPAG RollerCoaster * Spectre * SpeedRunners * Spintires * Spongebob Slenderpants * SPORE * Spyro: Year Of The Dragon * Stairs * Stalked * Star Wars Battlefront * Star Wars: Trench Run * Starbound * Stardew Valley * Stealing The Diamond * Stick Shift * Stonewick Manor * Stranded Deep * Subnautica * Succulent * Sumotori Dreams * Sunset Overdrive * Super Amazing Wagon Adventure * Super Hexagon * Super Mario Maker * Super Meat Boy * Super Nanny Sleepytime Ultra HD Alpha Omega * SUPER TRUCK * Super Wolfenstein HD * SUPERHOT * Surgeon Simulator 2013 * Sushido * System Shock 2 * TABEMONSTER! * Tales from the Borderlands * Tasty Blue * Tasty Planet: Back for Seconds * Tea Party Simulator 2014 * Tea Party Simulator 2015 * Technolust * TEMBO THE BADASS ELEPHANT * Ten Second Tattoo * TerraTech * Terrorift * That Dragon, Cancer * The Aperture Robot Repair * The Barber Shop * The Beginner's Guide * The Binding of Isaac * The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth * The Briefcase * The Brookhaven Experiment * The Cave * The Culling * The Curse of Blackwater * The Curse of the Chocolate Fountain * The Deep Well * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * The Escapists * The Escapists: The Walking Dead * The Evil Within * The Flame In The Flood * The Floor is Jelly * The Forest * The Hidden: Source * The Hunger Game * the I of It * The Idiot Test * The Impossible Game * The Impossible Quiz * The Impossible Quiz 2 * The Joy of Creation: Reborn * The Lab * The Last Leviathan * The Last of Us * The Last Guardian * The Long Dark * The Marvellous Miss Take * The Narrator Is A Dick * The Nest * The Park * The Rake: Hostel * The Room * The Shadows * The Sims 4 * The Stanley Parable * THE STATIC SPEAKS MY NAME * The Swapper * The Tender Cut * The Train * The Unfair Platformer * The Very Organized Thief * The Visitor * The Visitor * The Visitor : Massacre at Camp Happy * The Visitor Returns * The Walking Dead: Season 2 * The Witcher 2: Assasins of Kings * The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt * The Witness * The Wolf Among Us * The You Testament * The Zoo Race * theHunteer: Primal * theHunter * There Is No Game * There's Poop In My Soup * They Breathe * Thief * This Is The Police * This War of Mine * Thomas Was Alone * Time Rifters * Tiny and Big: Grandpa's Leftovers * Titan Souls * Titanfall * Toilet Time * Tomb Raider * Totally Accurate Battle Simulator * Totally Accurate Toilet Simulator * Toward the Light * Towel Required! * Town of Salem * Trials Evolution: Gold Edition * Trials Fusion * Trials on Tatooine * Trollface Quest * Trollface Quest 13 * Trollface Quest 2 * Trollface Quest 3 * Trollface Quest 4 * Trollface Quest 5 * Trollface Quest TrollTube * Trollface Quest: Sports * Tube Tycoon * Turbo Dismount * Turmoil * UE4 Rollercoaster * Ultimate Chicken Horse * Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception * Uncharted 4: A Thief's End * Uncontrollable Robot Man * Undertale * Unfair Mario * Universe Sandbox 2 * Unpossible * Unravel * Until Dawn * Unturned * Valiant Hearts: The Great War / Soldats Inconnus : Mémoires de la Grande Guerre * Vanguard V * VANISH * Vapour * Velocibox * Virtual Morality * Viscera Cleanup Detail * Volo Airsport * Volume * VR: Vacate The Room * VVVVVV * Warframe * Watch_Dogs * We Happy Few * Weekend Drive * Welcome back, December * Welcome to the Game * Whack The Burglars * Whack The Creeps * Whack The Thief * Whack Your Boss * Whack Your Boss: Superhero Style * Whack Your Computer * Whack Your Ex * Whack Your Neighbour * What's under your blanket !? * What-Dog * Where Is My Hammer * White Day: A Labyrinth Named School * White Finger * White Noise Online * Who must Die * Who's Your Daddy? * WillYouPressTheButton? * Windlands * Windosill * Wonderputt * World of Diving * World of Warcraft * Worms Clan Wars * Yandere Simulator * Yohjo Simulator * Youtubers Life * ZeldaVR * ZOMBI * Zombie Training Simulator '---------------------------EXPANSIONS---------------------------''' * Battlefield 3: Close Quarters * Monument Valley: Forgotten Shores * Mortal Kombat X: Kombat Pack * Octodad: Shorts * Outlast: Whistleblower DLC * The Escapists – Escape Team * The Escapists – Santa's Sweatshop * The Walking Dead: 400 Days * Viscera Cleanup Detail – House of Horror * Viscera Cleanup Detail – Santa's Rampage * Viscera Cleanup Detail – Shadow Warrior WatchMojo.com Top 10 Let's Play YouTube Channels - TopX Ep.2 Seán was ranked 4th on the list. DidYouKnowGaming? Five Nights at Freddy's & The Fake FNAF 4 Ft. Jacksepticeye - Did You Know Gaming? Seán dubbed the whole video. Shadow of the Colossus - Did You Know Gaming? Feat. Jacksepticeye Seán dubbed the whole video of one of his favorite games. List of Subscriber Milestones *Seán hit 1 million subscribers on August 19, 2014. *Seán hit 2 million subscribers on December 6, 2014. *Seán hit 3 million subscribers on February 4, 2015. *Seán hit 4 million subscribers on April 6, 2015. *Seán hit 5 million subscribers on June 9, 2015. *Seán hit 6 million subscribers on August 13, 2015. *Seán hit 7 million subscribers on October 24, 2015. *Seán hit 8 million subscribers on January 4, 2016. *Seán hit 9 million subscribers on March 4, 2016. *Seán hit 10 million subscribers on May 7, 2016. *Seán hit 11 million subscribers on June 20, 2016. *Seán hit 11 million subscribers again on July 5, 2016, due to many of his subscribers were automatically removed due to being inactive called "The Sub Purge". *Seán hit 12 million subscribers on August 31, 2016. *Seán hit 13 million subscribers on November 8, 2016. List of Video View Milestones *Seán hit 1 billion video views on February 16, 2015. *Seán hit 2 billion video views on July 4, 2015. *Seán hit 3 billion video views on November 12, 2015. *Seán hit 4 billion video views on March 14, 2016. *Seán hit 5 billion video views on July 24, 2016. *Seán hit 6 billion video views on December 5, 2016. Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Irish YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views Category:Five Billion Views Category:Five Hundred Million Views Category:12 Million Subscribers Category:13 Million Subcribers